


Island Time

by Wolfermann



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Fluff, Gay island au basically, Good AU, Hickey is a lazy gay cat, M/M, Recovery, Tozer is a sad puppy, everyone lives au, happy and healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfermann/pseuds/Wolfermann
Summary: Birthday gift of happy Hozer living in the Sandwich Islands post Expedition





	Island Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teapig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapig/gifts).



Solomon Tozer settled happily into the cool white sand as the sun set, a beautiful mix of peach and magneta on top of the cool azure waves that rolled in with the evening. He never anticipated he would end up somewhere so beautiful nor did he foresee himself falling in love with one Cornelius Hickey. They had traveled to the coldest parts of hell and back just to make it to heaven, their own piece of paradise. 

The sun, dying on the horizon still kisses his skin. He was healing, they all were though that bastard Hickey looked as handsome as ever (all but a shade more pink from too many naps in the sun). The ex marine was starting to feel how he did when he left England. Solomon was surprised that he didn’t miss his home, maybe years of travel for his profession had him lose touch with his roots or perhaps he was more focused on laying a physical and proverbial foundation down in the Sandwich Islands. It was something to ponder at night when the noises of the jungle startled him, it was so much different, less jarring than that of ice on wood and steel. He had plenty of time to think and to figure out what to do with himself. 

The Royal Marines had been his life since he joined up a young bright eyed lad from a poor family. He found a comfort in the regiment, the orders, and the comradery he gained over time. He advanced further than he had hoped but the Franklin Expedition nearly took his soul. But he counted his minor blessings; if he hadn’t gone, he never would have met Cornelius.

His love for the rat faced man grew over years of bickering and shared pain. They fought together for the same ideas; freedom, respect, and survival. Tozer fell for Hickey, craving his gentle touch and soft voice, coaxing him through the worst of it like a owner to their scared pup. And in turn Hickey loved him too, in his own way. He showed it through touches, gifts, and putting his full trust into the man. All Hickey had to do was ask and Solomon was there, following him to the ends of the earth, restarting his life in paradise. 

Cornelius joined him on the beach silently, as he worked on prying open a fresh coconut. Solomon wrapped his arm around the smaller man’s waist, pulling him closer to gently. Hickey rested against his shoulder, lazily offering him a fresh piece of meat. Tozer happily accepted being fed, letting out a small moan from the sweetness flooding his tastebuds. 

They had been eating better than ever. If he felt like it, he would take up hunting in the tropical woods for wild boar or other delicious creatures for their small commune. They had their little spot of land everyone worked together on. And by third month of being there, Tozer has already fashioned them a suitable hut of which he was proud of and received plenty of praise for.

“It’s wonderful here, Solly.” Hickey murmured between bites, sending a soft smile to the ex Marine’s face. He gently rubbed Cornelius’ side and rested his own mess of blond curls on top of his fiery hair. It was growing out quickly but he didn’t have to care, there was no rule forcing him to keep up appearances for anyone and Hickey had mentioned in passing how much he liked it like that. 

“Yeah. It really is, Cor.” Tozer turned his head to kiss the top of his partners head and briefly closed his no longer doleful eyes. He was happy, by god he was truly happy with himself, with Cornelius, with his new home.


End file.
